The Sins We Have Committed
by Mean is My Middle Name
Summary: What would happen if Alice wasn't the only one to be sent to Wonderland? What would happen if there was a totally different reason to why Wonderland exists? This Wonderland, is now the place where people, who have committed crimes against themselves, are sent to redeem themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I got this idea when I started to read the manga. So I need more people to send in Ocs since I am bad at making people. I have to say, I'm not the best writer, and I don't often catch as many as my mistakes as I should, but I really hope I can make this a great story. I also can't promise I will update regularly, but I will try.

**Summary: **What would happen if Alice wasn't the only one to be sent to Wonderland? What if there was a totally different reason to why Wonderland exists? Wonderland is a place you go to redeem yourself for the sins you have made in your life.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HNKNA at all.

* * *

OKAY SO THIS IS WHAT I WILL NEED FROM YOU! ONCE I GET ALL THE APPLICATIONS, I WILL START WRITING! OKAY?

Name: (You can only make ONE person.)

Age:

Gender: (I'm more preferring girls, but send in boys if you like)

Appearance: (Include hair color, hair style, skin tone, eye color, body type.)

Personality: (Be descriptive, and be realistic, I will not take Mary-sues)

Clothing: (Something classy, and nothing too modern. Something somebody would wear in Wonderland. ALSO INCLUDE FORMAL, AND PAJAMAS, I will also not accept links.)

History:

Fear: (ONE)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Sin you have committed: (Okay, so this is really important. You could say that she tried to give up her own life, tried taking anothers life, stealing money from a family member, bullied another person, Thought of yourself above others, Thought lowly of yourself, etc. NOTHING TO F'ed UP OKAY? ALSO LOOK AT REVIEWS TO SEE IF SOMETHING IS OVER-USED. IF YOU ALL HAVE KILLING YOURSELF, THEN THE STORY WILL HAVE NO POINT)

Wonderland person you will be bunking with: (Anybody. Just ONE person though.)

Potential Love interest: (Yes, I may add romance. The only person you can't have are Tweedle Dum, hes taken already. I would recommend that you look through reviews for people who are already taken too. I forgot to mention, I'm a PeterXAlice fan, so you can choose him, but its not likely you'll end up with him.) THESE ARE ALREAD TAKEN: DUM, DEE, ACE, BORIS, PIERCE, ELLIOT, BLOOD, NIGHTMARE, BLACK JOKER, AND GRAY!

Question: What should be the sin Alice created? (This is recommended that you answer.)

**I will show you what it should look like..:**

Name: Emi Elkswood

Age: 14

Gender: Girl

Appearance: She has brown hair that is wavy to her shoulders and her bangs are straight across her forehead with choppy ends. Her eyes are pond green, and her skin tone is pale. She scrawny, and is around 5'4.

Personality: Shes a timid girl, usually staying away from dangerous situations, and crowds. Shes friendly, and gets scared easily. Emi is a coward, and usually runs away from scary looking people. Since she had been sent to Wonderland, she has not been able to look people straight in the eyes, and she seems more distant and zombie like.

Clothing: A knee-length dark purple dress that has puffed out short sleeves. The top is straight above her chest, and has a three black buttons traveling down from the middle. A black bow is atop her head. She has black mary-jane shoes, and white socks that reach her knees. For her pajamas she wears, a dark purple knight-gown that reaches her ankles, and has long sleeves, and three buttons in the front. Her formal wear is a puffed out short sleeved, black knee-length dress that has a dark purple floral patten on it, white tights, and black mary-janes.

History: She was bullied for not being able to speak up for herself, and for being so quiet and slow. She was used for most of her life, and was manipulated into doing stuff she didn't want to. Her family only used her as a heiress to the family fortune. She had found out what her families true intentions were, and thought that if they couldn't have her, they couldn't get the money. So she went to a to a tree with rope...and you know the rest.

Fear: Dark.

Likes: Gardening, sunshine, summer, reading, fantasys, and fairytales.

Dislikes: Being a coward, scary places, dark, scary people, violence.

Sin he/she has committed: Tried to kill herself.

Wonderland person you will be bunking with: Mary Gowland.

Potential Love interest: Tweedle Dum.

Question: That is up for you the reviewers to figure out.

* * *

**PLEASE HELP ME! I THINK THIS WOULD BE A LOT OF FUN~!**


	2. Welcome to Wonderland!

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for sending in Ocs! I seriously didn't think that this story would get that many reviews in that quickly. Although, it did make me smile! I think I got most of everything situated out with everyone. If I don't then, sucks to be me. ALSO, thank you for all the great suggestions for Alice. It helped plenty. I'm only introducing two applications in this chapter, but everybody will be introduced by chapter four or five. I'm not going in order or reviews, just going in order of who people will be bunking with. Like introducing all the characters who will be bunking with that Wonderland person. (By the way, I don't really pay attention to how BIG and AWESOME the houses everybody will be living in, so they are all living in mansions...the original Wonderland people that is) Also, I really don't know if I'm going to add romance; I really suck at writing. I would ask if you would like for me to put it in, but I don't know if I could satisfy your needs. (That sounded wrong...). There will be a different POV each chapter, and I'll try to make it more easier to understand whos POV it is. LAST THING, I did not intend to make this chapter have humor in it, it just happened, there will be parts that are humerous, but I'm not going to make it a regular thing since I'm scared it will take focus off the main idea of the story. So please, read oN!

**Summary: **What would happen if Alice wasn't the only one to be sent to Wonderland? What would happen if there was a totally different reason to why Wonderland exists? This Wonderland, is now the place where people, who have committed crimes against themselves, are sent to redeem themselves.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HNKNA at all...

**Warning: **Swearing is present.

* * *

I could see it now. The tree that was going to end it all. The pain, the suffering, the darkness in this lifetime. I won't be used anymore, I'll be a free bird. It may be the most selfish thing I did in my life. Taking my own life. Ruining all my family's happy lives. I hope I do just that. They don't deserve the happy lives they planned out. They may have got one, but where does that leave me? In the dust.

My plan of doing this came when I found out their plan. Emi Elkswood, a noble name that came from a rich background. Something nobody should be ashamed of calling themselves. Wrong. Its the most worthless name. I look a lot like my mother, inheriting her curly brown hair, pond green eyes, pale skin. Though, I got the body structure of my dad, who was short for his age, and a bit scrawny. My family had a little bit of a problem with greed. They loved money, and people who had it. My father came from a background of large tobacco companies, while my mom was from a line of famous authors. Just before my 14th birthday, I had walked in on my parents talking about money to my grandparents. It wasn't anything different, but I was glad they didn't see me.

It was then when I had heard what they were actually talking about.

"Its only four years now, until we can take that money that your parents had left her, honey." It was my mother who had said it to my father. I was heartbroken, confused, angry. To me, I had been betrayed by the most trusted friends in my life. Being the quiet person I am, I didn't say anything to them, and went on with my normal life. It took many nights for me to find a solution to this problem. Everybody had to sacrifice something in their lives to get what they want. I was sacrificing my life to keep my parents to get that money. I refuse to spoil them. So this is my resolution.

I stepped on the rock that was a little back from the high tree branch. Perfect height, even if I had to tip toe on the rock to reach it. I had moved it there the other day, just for this occasion. I dusted off my purple dress, I don't want any mud on it, since mother always did like having clean things. Looking at the rope in my hands, I reached up, and tied it securely around the wooden branch. Nobody had said bye to me when I left the house earlier, thinking that I would be back later tonight. Again, wrong.

The rough prickly fabric itched my neck, but I didn't care. I looked down at the ground, staring at the lush green grass that I would see one last time. My hands reached to behind my neck, and I tightened the knot. My lungs filled with my last big breath. All the memories of my rotten life flashed before my eyes.

"Goodbye..."

Thats when I did it, I jumped down. The rope tightening, and I was already starting to black out. I couldn't breath. My mind became a jumbled mess. This was it. I was going to be gone forever...

The rope snapped; I heard it.

I fell into somebody's arms. Barely conscious of what was happening I saw white hair, and...rabbit ears? What?

"How many runs am I going to be doing today?" He sighed, his glasses glinted in the sun that was over head. What does he mean? Runs? Is he some sort of mailman?

"Anyway, I guess I can check Emi Elkswood off the list." He pulled out a paper from behind him, and scribbled on it. Really, are those ears real? I don't know how I did it, but I reached up my hand slowly, and poked his ear. It twitched. His gaze turned to me, his eyes wide.

"Woah! Your still awake, Miss. Elkswood? You took a mighty fall." He said. Am I dreaming? Still carrying me, he started to walk.

"Well, Miss. Elkswood, I'm here to take you to Wonderland."

"Wonder...land?" What was that place? It seems weird.

"Yes. Its a place that you have been sent to. It seems that you tried to kill yourself. People are sent to Wonderland, because of crimes against themselves. In your case, trying to kill yourself. In order to get back, you need to learn that what you did was wrong, and many other things, but I won't go into detail. We already lost track of time." The white eared man said.

"W-What?..." My voice came out quiet, I'm surprised he could hear me.

"Oh by the way, I'm Peter. Peter White." What a suitable name for him. Peter had stopped once again, and I saw we were still in that same forest. We really didn't get that far.

"This is the entrance, I must say, please refrain from screaming in my ears. It has already happened many times today, I don't really want it to become regularly." Why would I scream? Are they going to kill me? My questions were answered when he had jumped, and there was no ground beneath us. The wind was blowing against me, and I clung to Peter's arm, since he had recently dropped me. It was a dark and a seemingly endless hole. My eyes were wide, but I kept quiet. No, not because Peter told me to, because of the fear and shock that took over me. I was now wide awake, and Peter seemed to enjoy the fall. All I can guess is that he does this often.

A light at the end of the hole shook me from my thoughts, and I gasped at the brightness when it got closer. My eyes shut tight, and Peter had grabbed my arm to stable me, as we had somehow touched grass. I froze, probably a reaction Peter got often, since he didn't let go. When I felt like I should see where I was, my eyes slowly opened, seeing as it was somewhat evening. All around me was lush green grass, and huge trees with the greenest leaves I had ever seen. Peter had let go of me, and I relaxed. It didn't seem to bad, so far anyway.

"Well, you were the last one. It seems I get to go see my Alice again. I suggest you find somewhere to stay. 'Till we meet again, Miss. Elkswood." Then Peter had disappeared. What? How did he do that? Why am I left alone? I looked around the wooded area, and I felt a bit scared. What if there were monsters? Rapists? Bears? Although, if I stayed here, I would be even more vulnerable.

My feet started to walk towards a little gap in the trees. If I could find my way out, then I would surely be able to find somebody to help me. The weather was nice, and the temperature was warm. Nothing out of the ordinary, yet. I almost tripped over a tree root, but caught myself just in time. Curse my clumsy self.

"Another one!" A hand came onto my shoulder and I froze. Oh god...

My gaze was shifted to behind me, and I met the face of a man, who was a foot taller than me, with pink hair, cat ears, random piercings and chains, and very...touchy-showy...clothing. I knew this place was to good to be true! Hes going to rape me!

"KYA!" I screamed, slapped him, and started to run in a random direction with all the energy I had. The leaves and vines were smacking me in my face, and the scraps were stinging already. I kept screaming until I had gotten out of the forest, and smashed into somebody. We both fell to the ground, me holding my head, while the other person groaning. We both sat up at the same time. It was a girl, probably a year older then me. She had mid-back, pin straight, dark brown hair, icy blue eyes, creamy white skin, a little bit shorter then me. She was wearing something way different then I would ever wear. It was a black and gray military jacket, a gray mid-thigh fitted skirt, and black ankle combat boots. The girl's eyes widened when she saw me, I thought they sparkled a little.

"Another girl? My wish came true!" Then she tackled me in a hug. What is wrong with people here?

"E-Eh?" Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"I'm Summer Tayliors, been wandering around since morning. All I've been met with is this guy with bunny ears, who tried to shoot me. I mean like seriously? What the heck did I do?" I blinked, and then the girl noticed my uncomfortable state, and got off. People in Wonderland have guns? This place just keeps getting weirder. Was it Peter who shot at her?

"I-I'm Emi Elkswood..." I don't know if she heard me, but it seems she did, because she helped me up, and grinned widely.

"Great! Now we are friends! Did some weird rabbit guy tell you to find somewhere to stay? Or did you already? Can you help me? PLEASE!" Maybe it wasn't Peter who shot at her...

"U-Um...sorry, but I haven't found anywhere either..." She perked up a bit, then entwined our arms. Her smile never left her face.

"Then lets find a place together! I thought I heard some sort of carnival a little that way," She pointed to her left, "Maybe they have somewhere we can stay?" She started to pull me towards the way her finger was pointed. Should I trust her? She could of got sent here for something really bad. Her cheery personality might be just a facade, and she could be planning on killing me or something. Deciding that it was something I shouldn't dwell on, I shook my head to erase the thoughts from my head. I should just be happy that I at least made a friend here, even if she might be planning on killing me.

The forest was dark, eerie, and dangerous. Every once in a while Summer or I would trip on a root, or cut our leg on a vine. A owl would hoot and I wondered why they were already out. A mouse scurried over my foot once, and I screamed loudly. It scared me. Summer laughed at me. At first glance, it seems she isn't scared at all, but her hand that was shaking uncontrollably told me otherwise. I didn't really want to ask her about it, though it was obvious she was scared of the dark, but all I did was tighten my grip on her hand.

When I first saw the light at the end of the forest, my eyes widened, and I couldn't help but smile. Summer had completely stopped shaking, and started to drag me out of the forest. Once we hit the light, the loud sounds of screams, and music filled the air. We had both stared wide-eyed at the Amusement Park. Roller coasters, concession stands, haunted house, fun houses. All kinds of colorful and cheery rides. It was amazing. I didn't think Wonderland would have a place like this.

"Woah..." A new voice. It wasn't Summer's or mine. I looked over at Summer, and saw a girl standing next to her. Her hair was as red as a rose, reaching her waist in a a straight line with a box fringe, her skin was pale, and her eyes were a rare icy-green. Her body reminded me of a pear, and she was short, as she was shorted than Summer. Her outfit consisted of dark denim shorts, a long white blouse, a rose pink belt, and rose pink flats.

Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the Amusement Park, and I could already tell that she reminded me of Summer. Summer took her eyes off of the park, and finally realized there were more then two people here now. Her gaze shifted to the girl next to her, and she smiled.

"HI THERE!" She exclaimed, and the girl turned her head towards us. Her eyes widened a bit, and then she smile.

"Yo." She casually greeted, waving her hand a bit.

"Are you looking for a place to stay too?" Summer questioned, her smile never leaving her face.

"Well...yeah, I guess." The girl laughed a bit, and took a look back at the Amusement park.

"I'm Summer Tayliors," She pointed to herself, then to me. "Shes Emi Elkswood, shes a shy one." I managed a little glare at her. She didn't need to include that. The red-headed girl started to walk towards the park, nodding her head as a response to us.

"I'm November Rose, nice to meet you." November said, and then motioned us to follow her. "There's bound to be a place to stay here, so why don't we go look?" She grinned. Summer ran to catch up to her, and pulled me along. My arm felt like it was going to come out of its socket. Jeez. As we walked throughout the Park, I stole glances at the people walking around. None of them had faces. Not even a freckle. It freaked me out, so a stood closer to Summer. November and Summer both were in a conversation about Peter, and their experiences getting to the Park.

"Jeez, is there anyone that can tell us where we can freaking sleep tonight!" Summer through her hands up in frustration, and November laughed.

"Well, we should just start asking." Summer sighed, and looked over at me.

"Emi, you go look over there," She gestured behind me, towards the roller coaster, "I'll start by the concession stands. November, you start looking where we were headed. Okay?" She looked at both at us. November muttered a "Whatever." and went off. I nodded, and started towards the roller coaster. The ride was really high up, and it scared me to see all the no-faces. I'm surprised Summer and November weren't crept out, but then again, they couldv'e been hiding it.

_**BAM. **_A gunshot made me jump. I crouched down on the ground, looking from left and right. My eyes caught the familiar stripped scarf of the cat-boy from the forest. My eyes traveled down his outstretched arm, to the pink gun the he was holding. So hes a rapist AND a killer? What have I gotten my life into? _**BAM. **_Another gunshot was heard, and it wasn't from the cat guy this time. It was from a older man, with dark auburn hair tied into a braid, glasses, and a little stubble across his chin.

"MARY YOU NEED TO STOP PLAYING YOUR DAMN MUSIC! IT HURTS MY FUCKING EARS!" _**BAM.**_ Another gunshot.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BORIS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT USE MY MOTHER-FUCKING NAME?" The red-headed man glared at the pink-haired male. _**BAM.**_ Another gunshot was fired. One of them is going to kill the other! I don't think I'll be able to handle that. I started to run away from the sight, their swearing and gunshots still ringing in my ears. I wonder if it attracted the attention of Summer or November. As I was running, I bumped into somebody. Muttering apologizes, I looked up at the person, to see it was a no face with really frilly clothing, well it was really frilly, but also really creepy. I imagined him to be a clown or something.

"Ah, are you a newcomer? Come to seek shelter at the Amusement Park?" Maybe this guy is the owner or something. I nodded, a little happily. I was exhausted and I haven't even been here for at least two hours yet! The guy took me by the shoulders, and turned me around, towards the way I came. I was a little shocked, but wouldn't you be if somebody just randomly turned you around?

"Your going to have to talk to Gowland. Hes the owner of the park, don't worry hes pretty nice." Then the girly guy patted me back, pushing me forward. Could this Gowland guy be a no-face? Or maybe he was one of those guys who were shooting at each other...? I gulped; please don't let it be one of them.

"EMI!~ I FOUND SOME PLACE!~" Summer's voice rang through my ears, and I looked to my left. I saw November and Summer running towards me. They found someplace? So that means that it wasn't one of those guys? I mentally sighed in relief. Thank you god! Summer grinned widely, and so did November.

"Yeah, these guys are totally cool!" I rose a eyebrow at November. Really? Are they? I'm more curious now to see who we will be staying with.

"His name is Gowland. Owner of this amazing park! Can you believe it? Ah! We didn't even have to ask if we could stay either, he just told us that we have to or something! I'm kinda glad we came here! I hope were the first ones too! FIRST COME, FIRST SERVED AS THEY SAY!" Summer cheered, and then hooked arms with me. She started to walk in a random direction, with me stumbling a bit to keep up with her brisk steps. November happily walked a little in front of us, humming a little to herself. This Gowland guy must be nice! My mind drifted again to the guys who were shooting at each other. Are there seriously people like that here? Then again, Summer did say a guy tried to shoot her.

"So you got your little friend too?" A way too familiar voice caught my attention, it was hard to recognize without the screaming in it, but I still could. My eyes widened in horror when I saw the red-headed man from earlier. Kill. Me. Now. I looked left and right for the rapist cat man, to my pleasure, he wasn't with him. Returning mu attention back to the owner, I stood there my mouth a gaped, gawking at the man. Summer and November both looked dumbfounded at my expression.

"Please take care of us, Gowland!" They both said in unison, bowing a little. November elbowed me in the ribs, making me cough a little, but I bowed to him.

"P-Please take care of me..." I mumbled, and hid a bit behind November. Gowland or Mary, whichever, rose a eyebrow at my behavior. Summer caught on, and grinned sheepishly.

"Shes a shy one..." Gowland nodded knowingly, and gestured us to follow him.

"I live here," He gestured towards a large house, at the edge of the Amusement Park. "You three, and anyone else who wanders here, will be staying with me. This place is one of the only places you can stay, unless you want to sleep in the woods. You will be expected to get up at six in the morning, to start working at my Amusement Park," November, Summer, and I all wore expressions that could not describe the shock we were feeling. WORKING? We will have to become workers?

"Uh, hell no." November crossed her arms across her chest. Gowland narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's what you have to do; unless you want your time in Wonderland to be extended." This confused me a bit.

"We are only here for a limited amount of time?" I questioned. Gowland sighed, rubbing his temples. Then muttered something.

"Yes, you are here for a limited time. Although, it depends on what you done to get here. Let me show you a example." He turned towards Summer. "What did you do, to get here?" Summer looked a little taken back.

"I don't know, actually. Peter didn't say anything like that. He just randomly came along and threw me in a hole!" Summer exclaimed.

"...Anyway, I'll just give you a different example. If you had bullied someone, you would roughly be here for about seven months, but if you are to disobey the law here, then your time is extended, as if the person who was sent here didn't work, another month is added to their time." Mary explained, not missing a beat, and adjusted his glasses. November looked ticked for a second, then muttered something. I wonder how long I will be staying here, but I'm kind of scared to see their reactions, maybe they won't like me anymore if they knew I tried to get rid of myself.

"Let's talk more inside." Mary then walked into the big house, and we followed him in. It wasn't as fancy as I thought it would be, and nothing like my house back home, but it had more of a cozy feeling. Nice wooden furniture, embroidered rugs, paintings of meadows and people. A stair case led up stairs, which we walked right by, and into a shabby kitchen. Mary sat down at the wooden round table set up in the middle, and gestured towards the three seats in front of us to sit down. November, Summer, and I all looked nervously at each other, before we all sat down.

"Now, you will find your clothing in your bedrooms. On the second floor on your left will be four doors next to each other. Choose a room for yourself, and get some rest. Tomorrow, all of you will be working out at the Park. Your uniforms will be hanging on your door in the closet. Feel free to try them on, but don't get them dirty or anything. I won't wash them, after the first day you wear them, you got that? Now, breakfast will be at six thirty, plenty of time for you to get ready. You will get a little break for lunch, and your shifts ends when it becomes evening. You get a day off every four days, but don't go slacking off just because of that, or I WILL find out." He leaned forward, his glasses glinting in the little light the room had. I felt a shiver run down my spine, and I got goosebumps. They were lying when they said this guy was nice! HES EVIL!

"Well, that's all you really need to know. You all are hungry right? Haven't eaten since you got here, if I'm not mistaken." After he said that, I heard a rumble, turning my head towards November, who grinned nervously.

"Yeah..." I guess I'm a little hungry too. Summer happily nodded, and Mary gave us a grin.

"I'll whip up one of my famous dishes for all of you then!" He laughed a little, then went to the fridge. As soon as he opened the fridge, cat rapist guy walked in, then looked over at us. Smiling mischievously too.

"New recruits huh?" He walked over to the table we were sitting at. November and Summer gawked a little, and I was shaking because he might remember that I smacked him earlier.

"What the hell are you wearing? You look like a pedo." November narrowed her eyes, and the cat-guy still wore his grin.

"I think he looks kind of cool..." Summer said, rubbing her head, confused. November looked at her like she was a idiot.

"I prefer this clothing because it helps me move easier." He said, still looking at November. November rolled her eyes, and the guy just smirked at her reaction.

"So are any of you bunking with..." His eyes landed on me, and I leaned back in my chair a little, making a creaking noise. "Your the one who slapped me in the woods earlier!" Summer and November looked at me, astonished, then November narrowed her eyes at him.

"You weren't trying to take advantage of her were you? Your clothing kind of screams rapist." The pink-haired guy glared at her a little, but then focused back at me.

"That really hurt you know." A pan smacked the guy over the head.

" Boris, what did I say about you coming in the kitchen? Get out, and stop bothering the guests." Mary glared at Boris, while Boris muttered something but slipped out of the kitchen anyway. I saw November looking like she was holding in her laughter, and Summer looked a little shocked at the brutal encounter, but said nothing.

"You guys seem like close friends..." November noted sarcastically. I just hope I can survive here, until my time is up.


End file.
